


The 5 first dates but not dates of Jules and Logan as narrated by Derek Seigerson.

by LarsonColfer



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Kudos: 3





	The 5 first dates but not dates of Jules and Logan as narrated by Derek Seigerson.

The First One.

“Look, he should be coming in the next ten minutes! Do something!” cried Logan as he straightened the cushions for the thousandth time. Why do we even have cushions in all boy’s common room, thought Derek as he watched his friend run amok.

“Logan, did you get cushions especially for Julian, you do know he lives here as well right...”

“I just want to do something for him.” said Logan wringing his hands as Derek stared at him. He had never seen his best friend in a state like this before. “- And no, the cushions are from the hall cupboard, didn’t even know we owned them, just thought it looked pretty, now be quick I can see him coming.”

Saying this he walked to the front door and opened it before Julian did. “Hi” Logan breathed out as Julian looked surprised at him. “We missed you, I mean how are you?” 

“Logan” Julian greeted wearily as Logan took his bag from him. “We got this Carmen.” Derek said as he stood behind Logan, smiling at Julian’s agent.

“Come in, coffee is waiting.” Logan said shutting the door, cutting Carmen off before she even got a word in.

“Coffee.” Julian stuttered not used to Logan’s fussing, “what – what are. Since when do you greet me with coffee?”

“And it’s the best kind, your favorite brand, not the usual swill that is found here. Princess here ordered it especially for you, express delivery and everything.” Derek piped, smirking at Logan who was looking at Julian.

“Well, what’s the use of having a Senator for a father if I can’t get any of the perks?” asked Logan as he gave a Julian his cup of coffee and then proceeded to pick his own.

“Where’s mine?” asked Derek amused. “You can make one for yourself.” quipped Logan as Julian smiled and took a sip.

The Second One.

“And a picnic on the school grounds is your idea of a relaxing weekend. Seriously, this coming from you? Where is the Logan I know and what have you done with him?” remarked Julian as he sat down on the grass in front of his friend.

“At least he did not break out the picnic mat and picnic basket.” laughed Derek as he sat down next to Logan. 

“It’s not a picnic. It’s just lunch.” mumbled Logan as he handed Julian a sandwich, chips and a soda.

“That you made.” retorted Derek as he rifled through the assembled chips and drinks and picked up a sandwich, which was immediately snatched away by Logan.

“Hey!” exclaimed Derek.

“That’s mine” replied Logan as he took a bite of the sandwich.

“Then where’s mine” replied Derek moping at them as Julian laughed. 

“You don’t get any” smirked Logan and Derek threw a chips packet on him.

The Third One

“Haven has a concert this weekend.” Logan said, pretending to be busy in homework while Julian finished an essay for Murdoch.

“Hmm. I know” replied Julian as he cross-checked a reference, before typing it out on his laptop.

“Wanna go then?” Logan asked nonchalantly as he pretended to read something, while Derek just silently laughed at his antics.

“It’s a Wednesday, the concert is on Saturday, Lo. Do you even have tickets?” Julian said pausing his typing to look at his friend,” Do you even like Haven?”

“It’s also in California.” smirked Derek, “How do you plan to get there?”

“I have my ways.” Logan smiled and passed two tickets to Jules, who laughed and took them.

“Where’s mine?” Derek asked playfully, all the while knowing that he was never going to be invited.

“You have a match.” Logan said grinning at him.

The Fourth One

“I wanted to eat Italian” Logan said again, as he parked the car outside Breadsticks. 

“And you think Breadsticks is the answer.” Julian muttered from the passenger seat, “Also where’s D, you did tell him to meet us here right?”

“Absolutely!” Logan said graciously “He’s running late.” knowing fully well that Derek was told to stay back in the dorm.

“Come, our reservation is for Six.” Logan said getting out of the car.

The Fifth One.

In the pouring Ohio rain they sit together, quietly, side by side, as the heavens break loose on them. Derek watches over them from inside.


End file.
